yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Teacher's Pet
Teacher's Pet is one of many personas that appear in Yandere Simulator. If an NPC with the Teacher's Pet persona sees Yandere-chan commit murder, they'll be shocked for about five seconds. If the player wears the Cute Bear Panties, they will be shocked for seven seconds. The player can use this window of opportunity to kill the student before they run. All Teacher's Pets, except Juku Ren, are incapable of self-defense. After their shock has passed, the student will run to their teacher in the classroom. In the future, if class is not in session, they will run to the Faculty Room instead.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/30/may-preview-16/ The Teacher's Pet will explain to the teacher that they saw a student attack someone, or a corpse. The student will then lead the teacher to where they saw the body. The teacher will call the police and the student will run back to their classroom and stay there for the rest of the time, leaving the NPC defenseless, until the police come. In five minutes, the police will arrive at school. Currently, if the player moves the corpse before the teacher arrives, the teacher will think that the student has pulled a prank on them and will scold them. The student will be shocked that the teacher doesn't believe them. They both will then walk back to class, but the student will be mentally scarred. In future builds, if a Teacher's Pet runs up to his teacher again, she may not believe him a second time.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650362553361690624 If a second Teacher's Pet witnesses a murder/corpse but someone else is already reporting it, the second student will run and hide in a classroom instead of informing a teacher. The same goes for any teacher pet witnesses after the second one. If a Teacher's Pet has witnessed the player committing murder, they will refuse to talk to the player from the next day onward, saying that they know what Yandere-chan has done. Every day they are left alive will damage Yandere-chan's reputation by 10 points. In the future, if the player points their phone camera at them, the Teacher's Pet will give the player a suspicious look. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/694275695858552832 They will not make the face at the moment because there is no male rig for these animations. If Yandere-chan is in the Photography Club, they will not react to their picture being taken, but this has not been implemented yet. Heroic students who did not actually ''see ''the player commit murder will function the same way as a Teacher's Pet. Students *Juku Ren *Shin Higaku *Haruto Yuto *Sota Yuki *Hayato Haruki *Ryusei Koki *Sora Sosuke *Riku Soma Trivia *In later builds, if Yandere-chan killed a Teacher's Pet's favorite teacher in front of them, they would still have the same reaction to the murder, but with different voiced lines.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641337706467823620 *Teacher's Pets were first introduced in the May 3rd, 2015 Build.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVeUHTQE63g Bugs *If a Teacher's Pet runs into a classroom that contains a teacher that was killed, they will still say that they found a body or saw the player attack someone. Since she is dead, no teacher will follow the student and the NPC will remain in the classroom for the rest of the day. Quotes Gallery KetchupDerpFace.png|Teacher's Pet cowering in a classroom. TPScarred.png|Ryusei Koki mentally scarred. Feb21st2016Teacher'sPet.png|A Teacher's Pet reporting a murder. February 21st, 2016. Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona) Category:Personas Category:Game Mechanics